1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most digital cameras have an auto-focus (AF) function that focuses on a subject to be photographed to obtain a good photo. Particularly, an AF function that focuses on a face solves a limitation that an image of a person to be photographed is blurredly captured because the person to be photographed is not focused and another subject such as a landscape is focused instead. The AF function that focuses on a face recognizes the face of a subject through picture recognition processing and performs AF processing in order for the location of the recognized face to be focused.
When a subject is more than one person, a degree of focusing varies according to the location of the subject by an aperture value that a user has set, and thus the user frequently photographs an unfocused photo without even recognizing the various degree of focusing.